


Baby on the Way

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: James and Lucy [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Incest Play, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: James and Lucy continue to enjoy ageplay as the latter reveals that she is carrying twins.
Series: James and Lucy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003200
Kudos: 11





	Baby on the Way

As Lucy leans back against the wall behind her, she is wearing absolutely nothing, making sure that her already prominent baby bump is on full display. James films her, and from behind his camera, he says, “You look so cute with a big belly like that. Have you been a little piggy, eating too many sweets?”

Blushing, Lucy rubs her stomach and says, “I have been wanting lots of sweets lately, but my tummy is big because my big brother knocked me up real good!” Nodding at her own statement, she continues with, “My big brother stuck his boy thingy in my little girl hole and filled me with his goo, and he did it every night, and lots of times in the day, cos we did all kinds of stuff and played lots of games together, and now I have a big belly with big brother’s baby squirming inside!” As she speaks, she goes faster and faster, sounding like a hyperactive kindergartner who had a little too much sugar before trying to explain something that they were already excited about.

“You seem happy about carrying your big brother’s baby,” he comments from behind the camera, but suddenly, Lucy’s mood seems to shift completely.

Her face suddenly grows angry, and she stomps her feet, going into full temper tantrum mode as she says, “My big brother took advantage of me! He took advantage of how naive his baby sister is, cos he should have known better than to fill my tummy with his goo! Idiot! Idiot big brother!” As her tantrum grows, she begins making her way towards him, waddling a bit because of the state of her stomach, with James continuing to fill.

“Idiot! Baka!” she cries, definitely having picked the last one up from some of the anime that he has shown her throughout their relationship, and as she begins to beat on his stomach with her small fists, he is able to get a good, up close shot of her throwing her tantrum. It does not take her long to tire herself out like this, and before long, she is clinging to his shirt, leaning against him and sobbing.

He pats her head and asks, “Didn’t you like our grown up play?”

Blushing, she says, “I did…”

“Could you have pulled off my thingy if you knew what was going to happen?”

“N-no, but…you should have insisted! You should have pushed me off of you…” she sniffles, while he gently rubs her back. It does not take long for her mood to begin to shift again, squirming as she feels her arousal growing. Finally, she looks up at him and says, “Big brother can make it up to me by licking me.” With that, she moves back to the wall, bending over and putting her hands against it for support.

She wiggles her butt and hips to invite him over, her baby bump dangling beneath her, and James approaches her with the camera, getting a nice, up close shot of her pregnant pussy, before he puts the camera down entirely, so that he can focus on her for the moment. Kneeling behind her, he puts his hands on her hips, holding tight to her before he buries his tongue inside of her, earning adorable moans from her as he sets to eating her out.

Lucy cries out for him as he works his tongue deeper and deeper into her folds, and it is not long before her arms and legs are trembling, both from the pleasure and the difficulty that she has supporting her own weight now that she is pregnant. James then sits on the floor, pulling her down into his lap so that she does not have to support herself, and, of course, this results in him pulling her onto his cock, burying himself in her pussy right away.

He gives a few thrusts up into her, jerking his hips those few times, but that is all it takes to get Lucy going, because when he sits back, content to let her rest in his lap, she has already begun riding him, bouncing up and down in his lap. James reaches up then, cupping her small breasts, budding a little bit now that she is pregnant, so that he can play with them, teasing at her nipples and making her whimper. It is easy to see who is really driving this encounter now, and Lucy gives into her own lust, not needing him to push her to fuck him at all, with Lucy taking everything that she wants from him.

“See? You’re doing this all on your own,” he tells her. “You’ve just proved my earlier point.”

Lucy is annoyed and frustrated by that, but she can’t deny his claim, and she can’t even stop herself from riding him, letting herself give into the pleasure, rather than trying to prove her own point. It is all simply too much for her, and so, she does not even bother with any of that. Instead, she says, “Well, you better not shoot off anymore goo in me! The doctor said I’m having twins, I don’t want triplets!”

“It doesn’t work that way,” he assures her. “You’re not going to get any more babies, not for as long as you’re pregnant.”

But Lucy, intent on playing the role of the naive little sister, shakes her head, adamant in her assumptions. “Big brother is just trying to trick me! You’re trying to trick me so that you can put another baby in my belly, but I’m not gonna let you get away with that! Twins is already enough for me, so that’s all you’re going to get out of me!”

She continues to bounce on him for a little while, but it does not take long for her to get tired, and, as she slows to a stop, a sudden spasm from her bladder leaves her whining. She twists her legs together, trying to grab at her crotch, but her baby bump gets in the way. “I get so tired and I have to go pee all the time thanks to the big brother and the babies you put in my belly!”

James reaches under her legs so that he can force them apart and cradle her baby bump, and he says, “If you’re tired, then I can help you finish.” With that, he begins bouncing her on his cock again, and she whines louder.

“No, no, you’ll make me pee!” she protests, but he does not listen to her, continuing to bounce her as he pushes her closer to both limits, her moans of pleasure mingling with her whines of desperation. She is so close now that he can feel it, can tell from how tight she is becoming around him, and he knows that it will not take him long to get her there, and that she will not be able to hold back when she does finally succumb to her pleasure. He pushes himself to his own limit as well, not intending to hold back with her at all, not even with the demands that she has made of him, and once he is there, he does not pull out of her, thrusting up into her and filling her with his seed, causing her to cry out as she comes as well.

And, of course, she comes so hard that it causes her to completely lose control of her bladder, soaking the two of them in her pee. For a moment, they remain still as the torrent gushes over the two of them, as Lucy begins to come down from the high of her orgasm and starts to shift into tantrum mode again. James then sits her up onto her shaking legs, and she sobs, “Look what you did! You made me make a big mess, and you did shoot off inside me even though I told you not to! Look! I told you that you would make me pee!”

However, James simply stands up to sweep her into his arms like a princess, causing her mood to turn around right away, overjoyed with the attention. He takes her straight to the bathroom, where he draws a warm bath for her and fills it with bubbles, letting her soak in the water and play with the bubbles while he sets to getting the mess they made cleaned up. Then, he sets to getting her cleaned up, using baby shampoo in her hair and baby soap along her body, to leave her with that fresh, clean scent that is so often associated with childhood.

Lucy seems to be in much higher spirits now, happy to play with the bubbles while she lets her big brother take care of everything else, tickling her and giving her a lot of loving caresses as he goes, making her giggle and squeal with greater and greater delight. Eventually, it comes time to finish the job, and he says, “Get on your hands and knees so I can finish washing you.” While Lucy does as he says, her gets his cock lubed up with feminine wash, gently fucking her in her pussy first, and then her ass, to make sure that he scrubs her clean in both places.

Finally, once her bath is over, he gets her rinsed off and then dried off, he prepares her outfit to put on. He gives her a lavender bonnet, bib, disposable diaper, and pair of booties, all matching, with the bib reading “baby girl.” Once he has her dressed, he steps back to get a good look at her and says, “My baby sister looks even cuter with a baby bump on display.”

She blushes and says, “It’s embarrassing to need the diaper. I feel so helpless when I have a baby of my own on the way.”

James simply picks her up to carry her into the kitchen so that he can cook for her, bringing her to her special highchair. The tray has been modified to fit around her baby bump, with padding added for extra comfort, so there is no issue with him sitting her in it. Once she is settled in, he asks, “Alright, what does my baby sister want for supper?”

“I want chocolate chip pancakes! With strawberry ice cream! And pickles but with peanut butter on them!” she cries out, demanding everything that she wants without holding anything back.

Gently, James pokes her belly and says, “Are you sure you aren’t a little piggy?” only to earn himself a pout from Lucy, pushing him to get to work on things. She has a coloring book to keep herself entertained while he cooks. He makes everything that he can from recipes that help him pack as many nutrients into the otherwise junky foods as possible, making the pancake batter himself, as well as making homemade ice cream, having gotten very handy in the kitchen recently. He is willing to do anything he can to satisfy her cravings while also making sure that she and her babies get everything that they need.

Soon enough, he has finished up the meal for her, clearing away her coloring book and crayons so that he can feed her the meal. Lucy keeps her mouth open wide, demanding more and more until everything has been eaten away, seeming to have eaten at least half her body weight in pancakes, pickles, and ice cream, making a mess of her face in the process. James helps clean her up before taking off her dirtied bib and saying, “It’s time to go potty and then get you into bed.”

“I’m too tired to walk,” she replies, drooping as if to prove her point, so that James will pick her up and carry her into the bathroom, easily relaxing into his arms. Once there, he removes her slightly soggy diaper to sit her on the toilet, watching to make sure that she empties her bladder. He then makes to get her ready for bed, getting a fresh diaper to put on her, but Lucy stops him before he can dress her, not wanting that tonight, and intent on making what she does want known.

“Can I sleep with big brother’s thingy inside of me tonight instead?” she asks with wide eyes that are so innocent that it would almost seem that she did not know what she was asking for, but of course, James know that she does, that she always knows exactly what she is asking for from him.

“Alright, if you’re sure you want that,” he replies, ready to give her everything she wants and more, knowing that she only ever needs to ask for anything, and that he will give it to her, without hesitation. Right now, he is willing to spoil her even more than usual, because of her pregnancy, because she is going through a lot right now that she does not always show, from the mood swings to the exhaustion, and the least that he can do is try and keep her as happy as possible, giving her everything that she wants, and spoiling her as rotten as he plans to spoil their children.

He takes her to bed with him, and he gently lays her down on her side so that he can spoon up behind her, spreading her legs so that he can get his member between them. Lucy is already wet and eager, wanting him so badly that she can hardly stand it, even in her sleepy, exhausted state. Even though she is groggy and barely awake, she still has it in her to want her big brother, her lover and the father of her children, and James is more than happy to let her have him, pushing inside of her, feeling how easily he fits into her, because of how much she needs him.

Lucy lets out a low, whimpering moan as he fills her, and he pulls her close as he begins to fuck her, with gentle, slow thrusts of his cock, the mood sensual and romantic as the couple wind down for the day. He rests a hand on her stomach so that he can rub it in easy, steady circles, feeling their unborn children within her womb.

It seems that whenever he touches her stomach, the children react, shifting and moving inside of her, as if they know that it is their father’s touch that they are reacting to. Though it could all be a coincidence, James is not so sure about that, preferring to believe that they really are that eager to greet him, as eager as he is to finally meet them someday. Either way, when he rubs his hand on her stomach, feeling her baby bump, he can feel movement from within her womb, one of the twins kicking a little bit, causing Lucy to gasp out happily when she feels it.

Beyond that, she is thoroughly enjoying having James buried inside of her, his tender, sensual strokes giving her the pleasure that she craves, causing her to clench around him in a way that nearly pushes him over the edge from the start, making this so good for him that he can hardly contain himself. The two of them are both caught up in their mutual bliss, as well as the tenderness of sharing this moment with the person that they have spent their life with up until now, and will continue to share their life with from here on out.

And whenever she lets out soft moans, he can feel them moving as well, feeling the way that they react to their mother’s voice. The two of them must already know who she is, and just how important she will be to the two of them, once they are born. It only makes James even more eager for the day that they are, so that he and Lucy can really start their family together, so that they can hold their newborn children and see their faces for the first time. It is hard not to get caught up in sentimentality when he is fucking her slow and gentle like this, listening to her soft moans, letting the comfort and pleasure wash over him just the same as he is sure that it is washing over her.

But as he gets closer and closer to his climax, his movements become a little bit more hurried, and Lucy’s moans become a little bit more needy, the two of them letting their passion get the better of them when they are right there on the edge, reaching desperately for that final release before they are done in for the night. He clings to Lucy from behind, fucking her just a little bit harder and just a little bit faster, to give himself what he needs to be sent over the edge, and the two of them come at the same time, both moaning together as they reach their shared climax.

While Lucy pulses with ecstasy, James fills her with his seed for the last time that day, and this time, she is much too tired to bother keeping up her naive little girl act, to pretend as if she did not want him to do that, when in reality, she can never get enough of that from him. He pulls her closer to him, leaving his member still buried inside of her, leaking into her as he snuggles with her, with Lucy relaxing back into his arms, so sleepy now that she can’t keep her eyes open at all. James is pretty worn out himself, from keeping up with her whims and taking care of her all day, so he is glad to be able to get some sleep with her now.

Just before she falls asleep, the last thing that she says to him, “With how good a job you do taking care of me as my big brother, I just know you’re going to be an even better father.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
